1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a dimmer circuit and a lighting apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a dimmer circuit used in light emitting diode (LED) and a lighting apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, LED has gradually replaced the incandescent lamps to save energy consumption. Although the I LED load is not a resistive load, the dimmer is still needed to adjust the bright/dark level of the LED.
According to a currently used method, a high-watt resistor is serially connected to the input end of the driving circuit of the LED. However, when the dimmer outputs a high conduction angle, the working current of LED increases, and the resistor ends up with more energy consumption.